Happy Little Pill
by alph.jun
Summary: "In the crowd alone. And every second passing reminds me I'm not whole." menceritakan tentang Kise Ryouta, seorang model yang berakhir menjadi pengguna Anti-depressant. [WARNING: OOC, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai (BoyXBoy), Diksi berantakan, Struktur amburadul, AoKise] Songfiction


**_A/N: _**Songfic dari lagu Happy Little Pill by Troye Sivan

BERANTAKAN. ACAK-ACAKAN. CARA NGETIK AMBURADUL. STRUKTUR TIDAK JELAS. DIKSI NGACO.

WARNING : OOC, AU, BOYXBOY (AoKise), TYPO(s), AMBUREGUL

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Sebenarnya buat romance nya kurang. KURANG BANGET.

Saya cuman kepengen menyampaikan isi lagunya lewat fanfiction.

Bahasa sundanya mah...

NU PENTING JADI :'v

Terima kasih kepada N-san yang telah menjelaskan tentang lagu ini.

Selamat menikmati kegajean fanfic ini.

OHYA, ucapin selamat ke saya yang baru bebas dari wb :')

Dan duka cita mendalam karena lupa pass di akun yang lama.

Eh eh, ini lagu sebenernya artinya keren. Cuman karena fanfic ini butut, ya maklumin ajalah. Monggo, bacanya sambil denger lagunya ya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>xxxx/xxxx – Ryouta's diary #1_

_Aku berada di keramaian, tapi merasa sendirian. Tiap detik yang kulewati hanya mengingatkanku bahwa aku bukanlah bagian dari dunia ini. Tak berguna sama sekali. Sinar terang dari lampu yang di sana itu sungguh membutakan. Aku tak suka. Bisingnya suara kota ini seperti dengungan lebah di mana-mana, tak jelas, tak bisa kukenali._

* * *

><p>"Ikut malam ini?"<p>

Malam ini Aomine_cchi _mengajakku pergi ke _Halloween Party_ yang diadakan di sebuah gedung pesta yang cukup mewah. Pesta dengan semboyan 'Tipuan atau permen' ini adalah pesta yang paling dinantikan oleh banyak orang.

"Tentu."

Tidak denganku. Jika saja bukan Aomine_cchi_ yang mengajakku pergi ke pesta tersebut, sungguh, aku malas untuk pergi.

Aku meminta kekasihku, Aomine_cchi_, untuk memakai kostum _Frankenstein_, sedangkan aku memakai kostum Vampir. Serasi.

Percayalah, pesta _Halloween_ masa kini jauh berbeda dengan pesta _Halloween_ yang seharusnya. **Yang penting pakai kostum unik**. Itulah prinsip pesta _Halloween_ zaman sekarang. Tidak ada tipuan maupun permen. Yang ada justru alkohol merk terkenal, _gadget_, dan barang-barang lainnya yang _tidak seharusnya ada di pesta halloween. _Kau tau maksudku.

.

.

Kami turun dari _Lamborghini_ mewah milik Aomine_cchi_. Tidak, tidak. Kami tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Mungkin kami akan menjadi pusat perhatian jika kami turun dari mobil murah. Yap, ini pestanya _orang kaya_. Mobil-mobil mewah terjajar rapi di depan gedung. Terlihat biasa saja, tapi.

Tepat seperti ekspetasi.

Kami disambut oleh dua orang _bodyguard_ bertubuh kekar. Kami juga disambut dengan asap rokok dan bau alkohol di mana-mana. Berkostum, memang. Tapi, apa ini yang disebut dengan _Halloween Party_? Dimana permennya? Oh, aku ingin tipuan. Tapi, dimana?

Oh, lihat. _Stripper_.

Tidak hanya kostum setan yang mereka pakai, tapi kurasa mereka juga menjiwai menjadi setan malam ini. Heh.

_Tidak, tolong. Bisakah kau sedikit meredupkan lampunya?_

_Sound sistemnya. Tolong kecilkan volumenya._

_Hey, perokok di sana! Ini gedung. Aku yakin ada tulisan dilarang merokok di sini._

_Bodyguard? Untuk apa kau dibayar?_

Sungguh, rasanya aku ingin meneriakkan semua yang ada dipikiranku saat ini.

Ini bukan tempatku. Aku tidak suka. Suara musik yang keras memekakkan telingaku. Sekali lgi, aku tidak suka. Apa mereka tidak berpikir bahwa ada orang yang tidak suka dengan ini semua? Aku di sini.

Sungguh, aku tidak suka.

Juga dengan diriku sendiri yang merupakan salah satu dari mereka.

Lihatlah manusia-manusia kaya yang di sana. Mata yang berkilauan karena harta, tapi berhati kosong dan sepi sama sepertiku. Mereka bersenang-senang dengan membeli barang-barang mewah tak berguna. Hanya untuk mengisi waktu, kata mereka. Padahal, hidup mereka dihabiskan di meja minuman, menghisap barang haram.

Lihatlah kulit mereka. Kurus kering, tertutup make up sempurna. Berjalan-jalan dengan barang mewah sudah membuat mereka bahagia, karena di otak mereka hanya ada uang dan bersenang-senang. Ya, beginilah cara mereka, tidak, _kami_ bersenang-senang.

Dan aku sudah muak menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

"Kise?"

Apa Aomine_cchi_ memanggilku?

"Hey, ada apa? _Kok _melamun?"

Apa Aomine_cchi_ berbicara padaku?

"Kise?"

Aomine_cchi_...

"Kise!"

"TOLONG!"

Aomine_cchi_, maaf jika aku memelukmu terlalu erat.

"_Aominecchi _Aku ingin pulang."

Dan maaf,

Kalau air mataku membasahi pakaianmu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, glazed eyes, empty hearts<br>Buying happy from shopping carts  
>Nothing but time to kill<br>Sipping life from bottles  
>Tight skin, bodyguards<br>Gucci down the boulevard  
>Cocaine, dollar bills<br>And_...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Aku jatuh sakit setelah pesta _Halloween_ beberapa hari yang lalu. Aomine_cchi_ mengambil cuti untuk merawatku hingga aku sembuh. Wajahnya terlihat sedih setelah mengetahui bahwa aku sakit. Akupun begitu. Merasa sedih saat melihat kekasihku bersedih.

Saat Aomine_cchi_ pergi berbelanja, aku menghubungi sahabatku yang seorang dokter, Midorima_cchi_, untuk meminta resep obat.

_Calling. Midorimacchi. Connected._

"Halo, Midorima_cchi_?"

"Ada apa, Kise? Tumben sekali."

"Aku ingin meminta resep obat. Belakangan ini tubuhku rasanya lemah sekali, aku terlalu sering lelah. Tidurku juga kurang nyenyak dan sering _insomnia_. Berat badanku menurun cukup drastis, padahal _'kan _porsi makanku biasa saja.."

"Hm.."

"..Juga sakit kepala yang hebat, Midorima_cchi_."

Midorima_cchi_ terdiam sejenak.

"Kurasa itu gejala _tifus_, Kise." Simpulnya.

"Oh, begitu ya."

"Kurasa."

"Kau tau, Midorima_cchi_, kata Aomine_cchi_ belakangan ini aku suka marah-marah dan terlihat gelisah. Oh, juga sering terlihat cemas dan kosong. Aku jadi ingin tau ramalan Gemini. Beritahu aku, _dong_!"

"..."

Midorima_cchi_ kembali terdiam. Ada apa dengannya? Apa aku mengganggunya saat sedang bekerja?

"Midori—"

"_Anti-depressant._"

Hah?

"Maksudmu?"

"Maaf, banyak pasien yang harus aku tangani. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

"Ba—"

_Call ended._

Aneh sekali.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>xxxx/xxx – _Ryouta's diary #2_

_Aku sudah muak melihat keadaanku sendiri. Berbeda sekali dengan orang-orang yang kuceritakan tadi. Aku kelaparan, kedinginan, tanpa ada yang peduli. Kutatap pil kecil di telapak tanganku. Kuucapkan permohonan sebelum aku menelannya. Wahai pil kecil pembawa kebahagiaan, bawalah aku pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat menyebalkan ini. Keringkan mataku dengan pemandangan-ppemandangan menakjubkan, biarkan aku melihat warna-warni di langit musim dingin yang kelabu. Pil kecil yang manis, jinakkanlah rasa laparku karena aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Ikutlah bersamaku, lewati aliran darahku, dan kebaskan kulitku agar kebal dari hawa dingin yang menyiksaku._

* * *

><p>Midorima<em>cchi <em>langsung mengirimkan beberapa jenis obat-obatan ke apartemenku. _Venlafaxine, Elavil, Duloxetine, _begitulah obat-obat itu disebut.

_'__Anti-depressant. Itu resep obatnya.'_

Aku mencari tau tentang _anti-depressant _melalui internet. _Shock_.

_'__Anti-depressant adalah jenis obat-obatan yang digunakan untuk membantu orang dengan gangguan depresi.'_

Jadi—

—aku depresi? Lucu sekali.

Haha.

Hahaha.

Biarkan aku tertawa—

"Kise, aku membawakan buah-buahan untuk—"

—sepuasnya.

"BUKAN AKU YANG GILA! TAPI SEMUA ORANG DI DUNIA INI YANG GILA!"

"—mu.."

Apa yang aku teriakkan? Mengapa Aomine_cchi_ menatapku seperti itu? Mengapa Aomine_cchi_ memberikan tatapan takut kepadaku? Mengapa?

"AKU _GAK _GILA! JUSTRU AKU YANG WARAS!"

Aomine_cchi_? Kenapa masih di sana? Biasanya kau langsung mengecupku, _bukan_?

"AKU MUAK! AKU—"

Ya, ini yang aku mau.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kise. Aku di sini. _Ssh."_

Pelukan Aomine_cchi_ memang yang paling juara. Hangat. Tubuh kekar Aomine_cchi_ yang memelukku, terasa sangat nyaman. Terima kasih, Aomine_cchi_. Terima kasih, Tuhan.

"Aomine_cchi..._"

Aku memeluk Aomine_cchi_. Erat. Seakan tidak ingin lepas darinya. Aku membanjiri pakaiannya dengan air mataku. Aku memekakkan telinganya dengan mulutku yang menyebutkan namanya berulang kali dengan suara keras bercampur dengan isak tangisku.

Tunggu, sejak kapan aku menangis?

.

.

Aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Aomine_cchi_. Ia benar-benar malaikat penolongku. Ia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya. Aomine_cchi_ kenal persis akan diriku. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.

"Aomine_cchi_.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Aku khawatir akan kesehatanmu. Lebih baik kau minum saja obat yang disarankan Midorima, ya?" Aku senang saat Aomine_cchi_ membelai rambutku. Tangannya pun hangat.

"..."

"Kise, depresi bukan berarti _gila_. Mungkin maksud Midorima, kau teralu lelah."

"..."

"..."

"Aomine_cchi.."_

"Hm?"

"Sejak kapan kau bisa berbicara seperti orang dewasa yang pintar?"

"Bodoh."

Kami tertawa bersama sepanjang malam. Kami tetap bahagia sebagai sepasang kekasih.

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>xxxx/xxxx – Ryouta's diary #3_

_Oh, rasanya tubuhku melayang. Seperti batu berat yang mengambang, aku meracau tak karuan. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhku. Rasanya aku mulai ketakutan. Tembok-tembok di sekelilingku mulai menghimpitku, dan bukannya melihat hal menyenangkan, aku merasa tenggelam ke tempat gelap yang tak berdasar. Mengerikan._

* * *

><p>Aku memutuskan untuk mengkonsumsi obat-obat aneh itu. Aomine<em>cchi<em> mulai merasa tenang dengan keadaanku yang mulai membaik. Begitu juga denganku. Aku senang bisa kembali ke kehidupan normalku. Ya, meskipun aku masih harus hiatus untuk beberapa jadwal pemotretan, _sih_.

"Ah, obat."

Entah kenapa, sekarang aku _malah_ senang dengan obat-obat itu. Mungkin karena obat itulah, aku bisa kembali bahagia bersama Aomine_cchi_. Gengsi rasanya untuk berterima kasih dengan obat itu, _ha_.

Oh, belakangan ini juga aku sering merasakan rindu yang teramat sangat kuat kepada Aomine_cchi_. Aku selalu saja ingin mendengar suaranya. Tidak peduli walau hanya lewat telepon. Tidak peduli walau aku mengganggu pekerjaannya.

_Calling. Aominecchi. Connected._

"Halo, Pak Polisi tampan?" Aku senang menggodanya.

"Halo, Mas Model rupawan." Ia pun senang membalasnya.

"Aku butuh bantuan, _sir_ Aho." Aku terkikik.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku butuh—"

DEG.

"Butuh apa?"

Tubuhku mendadak mati rasa. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan bibirku untuk berbicara. Overdosis_ kah? _Apa ini?

"..."

Tidak. Seharusnya efek samping obatnya tidak seperti ini. TIDAK.

"Kise?" Jangan. Aomine_cchi_ tidak boleh mengeluarkan suara panik seperti itu.

"A—o.."

SETIDAKNYA BIARKAN AKU MENGUCAP NAMANYA!

"Kise?!"

Aomine_cchi.._

"KISE?!"

Gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Samar. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Mati. Tubuhku mati rasa. Berhenti...

'_Aku.. butuh Aominecchi. Aku.. mencintai Aominecchi._'

Jantungku...

_'__...Happy Little Pill.'_

Berhenti.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>My happy little pill<br>Take me away  
>Dry my eyes<br>Bring color to my skies  
>My sweet little pill<br>Tame my hunger  
>Lie within<br>Numb my skin_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end.<em>**


End file.
